


War

by Fhujeth



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Crusades, Fist Fights, Historical References, Pagan Lithuania
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:54:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25314910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fhujeth/pseuds/Fhujeth
Summary: A typical day in the lives of Prussia and Lithuania. Two strong, relentless men, kicking one another's asses. Again.
Kudos: 8





	War

“You can scream if you want.” The Grand Duchy of Lithuania held The Teutonic Order up against an icy castle wall. “Haven’t you learned by now not to poke a bee’s nest?!”

The Order choked a bit, his icy violet-red stare searing with rage. “I’ll get ya when you convert you son of a pagan bitch!!” 

With those words the Order kicked a leg against the wall and kneed Lithuania in the stomach, freeing himself back to the ground. “Aren’t ya tired of bein’ a stinky heathen?”

Lithuania clenched his stomach, pain creeping up to his throat as he tried to keep balance, “I won’t ever give in to your madness!” He choked out, lunging towards the Order, “Not to a man who’s God orders him to kill those who won’t follow his Way!”

Lithuania hit the Teutonic Order full force, the sheer power of the impact sending both men to the ground, “One day I’ll see you burn!” 

Lithuania began to punch the Order but before he could throw more than two he felt the searing pain of a blade scrape across his chest, the pointed end of the blade now pressed against his neck. 

“Don’t blink!” The Order shouted out before punching Lithuania in the face, “You wild monster of a thing!”

As the Order tried to make another punch, the Grand Duchy of Lithuania shot one back at him. 

Both entities punched at one another for what seemed like a good fifteen minutes. Now bloodied and panting, bruises and marks covering both their faces, Lithuania and the Teutonic Order had reached their limit. This fight ending in a stalemate.

“Fuck you, Pagan!” The Order cursed out of his lips in an exhausted breath. He spat out a tooth and ran a sleeve across his face. “Fuck you.”

Lithuania scowled back, the disgust and hatred he felt to the Order paved across his face. “Fuck you!” He too wiping blood and sweat from his face with a sleeve, “you don’t know when to give up, but one day I’ll get you.”

“Not before I get you, wild piece of shit thing you are.”

With that, both of them passed out from the sheer exhaustion of their battle. Perhaps one day someone would win.


End file.
